Héroes vestidos de negro
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Quisieron ocupar un lugar en el mundo pero todas las plazas de los sitios respetables estaban cogidas. Ya no cabían. Así que se quedaron despiertos para perseguir un sueño que se troca pesadilla.


**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

**"Héroes vestidos de negro"**

"_Quisieron ocupar un lugar en el mundo pero todas las plazas de los sitios respetables estaban cogidas. Ya no cabían."

* * *

_

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Lo mira fijamente a los ojos, como tantas otras veces ha hecho, y se pierde en ese tono extrañamente grisáceo tan parecido al del acero con el que se forjan las espadas. Ve profundas ojeras que susurran las pesadillas que lo acosan desde hace dos años, ocultas tras unas pestañas tan rubias que nadie diría que está condenado a vagar por las sombras desde que nació. Sus manos, laxas sobre la mesa de roble de la biblioteca, son más huesudas pues lleva tiempo alimentándose únicamente del miedo. Del ajeno, del propio.

Mantiene los hombros caídos por el peso de la inevitabilidad, del deber y del orgullo que cargó sobre ellos. Pansy sabe que esconde éste último bajo la manga de la camisa y que, de vez en cuando, le escuece y le punza con saña en el alma que muchos dicen que no tiene. Pero esos muchos, como sucede la mayoría de las veces, no saben nada.

Él agita el brazo izquierdo para que quede a la vista su reloj.

—Una hora. Dos como máximo.

El corazón de ella se contrae en su pecho casi tanto como sus puños, situados estratégicamente sobre sus rodillas para que él no los vea. No quiere que sepa que está aterrada, no son dudas lo que necesita el guerrero poco antes de salir a luchar por su honor, sus ideales o su vida.

Pansy suspira, tratando de desenredar el nudo que tiene en la garganta, y se separa de la mesa empujándose con los brazos. El sonido que hace la silla arrastrándose pesadamente sobre el suelo corta el silencio en el que él llora. Sus lágrimas son de esas que no se ven, puñales afilados que recorren las entrañas de su humanidad, rasgándolo por dentro. Sin embargo mantiene la expresión habitual, quizá un poco más seria, quizá de un color más enfermizo, pero su boca conserva ese rictus despectivo coronado por una ceja burlonamente arqueada. A la chica le fascina que aún en su situación sea capaz de mostrar esa decisión, esa fuerza y, sí, esa valentía.

Porque Draco Malfoy es más valiente de lo que muchos serán jamás. Porque él lucha contra el contrincante más fuerte de todos: un destino que no lo ha escogido a él como favorito.

Pansy se levanta de la silla y se da la vuelta para no encararlo. No aguanta más el verlo tan falsamente tranquilo mientras se pregunta si esa será la última vez que tenga oportunidad de hablar con él, no sabe qué debería decirle o cómo podría animarle cuando ella ha escogido no interferir. Él sabe que ella no luchará, que se quedará lamentándose porque las cosas hayan tenido que ser así, y la chica se siente despreciable: ha estado toda su vida apoyándole para darle la espalda al final, cuando más la necesita. Se castiga a sí misma por no tener esa chispa en el interior que parece inducir a muchos otros a sacrificarse por lo que creen correcto, ¿por qué duda? ¿Por qué se paraliza por el terror? Le gustaría decirle que lo admira, más allá del amor que pueda sentir. Admira que él se mantenga firme, admira que enfrente a su pánico aunque éste lo acose, admira que se prepare para una batalla que puede suponer su punto y final. Sin embargo no lo hace por miedo a que él la considere hipócrita.

Se acerca despacio a la estantería que hay frente a ella y acaricia con una mano distraída el lomo de uno de los libros de la sección de Historia de la Magia. Es irónico que esperen en un lugar como aquél a que sus destinos se escriban con sangre y se almacenen entre el polvo del respeto, ansiando que sus hijos y los hijos de éstos se maravillen con la fortaleza que demostraron y se compunjan por los bravos soldados que cayeron luchando bajo la bandera de la revolución. Porque eso es lo que opina que es el chico que se ha situado con sigilo a su espalda, apenas rozándola con el torso: un revolucionario, un niño que trató de ser un héroe vestido de un color igual de negro que su futuro. Porque, ¿qué es un héroe sino aquél que combate por los ideales que el corazón le distribuye a base de latidos por todo el riego sanguíneo? ¿No son los héroes los que se enfrentan con ahínco a su ventura aún sabiendo que no tienen posibilidades de ganar? ¿Los que tratan de salvar su mundo de las garras de aquellos que harán de él un lugar peor? ¿Los que se posicionan frente a ejércitos imposibles, compuestos a veces por guerreros, otras veces sociedades con ínfulas del dedo acusador de un juez cegado por la corrupción?

Nota el suave roce del índice de Draco entrelazándose con su corta melena y recuerda con una sonrisa amarga el porqué de que ésta jamás le haya sobrepasado los hombros. Él parece recordarlo también, porque la abraza por la espalda, cruzando las manos sobre su vientre, y aspira con calma sobre la piel de su nuca.

—Tu cuello es la pesadilla de cualquier vampiro —sisea sobre el hueco de su hombro, provocando que su aliento le erice el vello a la Slytherin. Porque no es cálido como el de aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de que el Sol los dejara entibiarse en sus dominios; es glacial, como el estertor de alguien que está a punto de morir.

Draco sitúa los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, aferrándose a las baldas de la estantería como si no fuera capaz de soportar su propio peso pues la Derrota, compañera fiel de todo Slytherin, ha acudido a la llamada de los Nervios para apuñalarle el ánimo. Las cuchilladas le provocan heridas en la determinación, heridas que sangran copiosamente cuando él piensa en las escenas que podrán tener lugar en escasas dos horas. Tiene miedo a tantas cosas que siente que está a punto de reventar: miedo a la muerte, al dolor, a perder, a ganar, a sus adversarios, a sus compañeros, a las consecuencias. Pero, sobre todo, tiene miedo de que Pansy sepa todo eso. No quiere que deje de mirarlo con admiración, no quiere que desaparezca ese brillo de respeto que le da fuerzas para mantener su máscara de tranquilidad un poco más. Necesita que siga sosteniéndolo con elogios, que le diga que todo saldrá bien aunque le esté mintiendo. Pero ella evita por todos los medios mirar siquiera sus manos, ella no cree que sea correcto el camino que ha elegido. No habrá sonrisas esperándolo a la vuelta o lágrimas llorando por su fracaso.

Aspira sobre el cuello de Pansy poco antes de comenzar a besarlo. Huele a soledad. Huele a los vómitos que le asaltan tras cada tortura impuesta por un Lord para el cual sólo es una marioneta, huele a las miradas de superioridad del resto de los mortífagos, huele a las lágrimas que derrama su madre en la intimidad y a la mirada opaca de su padre al darse cuenta de que no puede hacer nada. Transforma los besos en mordiscos furiosos y se siente más miserable, como un niño pequeño tratando de llamar la atención de una chica tirándole del pelo. No se preocupa del dolor que esto pueda causarle a ella pues, aun habiendo perdido tantas cosas, sigue conservando su egoísmo.

Sin embargo Pansy no siente el daño, no queda espacio para él entre el océano de congoja en el que se ahoga. Tiene que decir algo, lo que sea. Querría haberle deseado suerte, haber conciliado la violencia de su corazón, pero no le sale.

—¿No te sientes perdido? —le pregunta con la voz entrecortada cuando el chico le acaricia desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula, parándose a juguetear con el cuello de su camisa.

Pansy echa la cabeza para atrás para alargar el roce, recostándola en el hombro de Draco, y observa de reojo la típica expresión que compone para esas ocasiones, tan similar y a la vez tan jodidamente distinta a la que le ha visto otras veces. La comisura derecha de su boca curvada con prepotencia, prácticamente grapada al hoyuelo que se le forma en la mejilla, enturbiada esta vez por la bilis que el terror le está empujando por la garganta.

Tan certera como siempre. Draco a veces se pregunta si es capaz de ver a través de él, como si la fachada que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado levantar se volviera transparente ante esos ojos oscuros. Se siente desnudo y congelado, arrullado por la fría realidad, por lo que intenta que ambos estén en igualdad de condiciones desabrochándole con dedos ágiles los primeros botones de la camisa.

El rubio delinea con la punta de la nariz su mandíbula mientras susurra:

—¿Cómo voy a estar perdido si no tengo a dónde ir?

Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja para que la verdad confinada en sus palabras no traspase su oído. Demasiado tarde. El cerebro de Pansy procesa lo que ha dicho, convirtiéndolo en un odio incontenible hacia sus némesis, aquellos que creen ser conocedores del significado que encierra la justicia. Qué sabrán ellos de lo que supone ser catalogado como una venenosa serpiente, qué sabrán de lo que supone reptar por las sombras desde los once años. Hablan de intolerancia cuando encerraron a unos niños vestidos de verde en una mazmorra, sin la menor esperanza de que sus pasos los llevaran a otro sitio que no fueran las sombras.

A Pansy le escuecen los ojos y su rabia amenaza con desbordar, así que apoya la frente sobre la estantería, tapándose la cara con dos cortinas de fino pelo negro. No quiere que él la vea a punto de llorar, no quiere que dude por su culpa. Porque Draco nunca pensó igual que ella. Mientras él continúa desabrochándole con lentitud la camisa, la chica recuerda que cuando hace un año le enseñó entre las sábanas la Marca no había consternación en el brillo con el que su mirada iluminaba la noche. Era orgullo, un orgullo tan grande que henchía su pecho, que hacía las veces de brújula. El Señor Tenebroso lo situó frente a un camino que conducía a lo desconocido pero, aún así, Draco parecía aliviado de tener finalmente una meta. Potter había dejado de importar, al igual que los resultados en los exámenes, el quidditch o las disputas con Zabini. Todo se reducía a la confianza que creía que habían depositado en él. Anduvo por ese sendero con la barbilla alzada y la nariz apuntando al cielo durante largo tiempo, levantándose una y otra vez al tropezar. Y tropezó tantísimas veces…

Tropezó cuando ideó pobres estratagemas para acabar con Dumbledore. Cuando a la hora de la verdad su varita tembló y no pudo matarlo. Cuando vomitaba tras cada _cruciatus_ que le obligaban a practicar. Cuando apartaba la vista de la figura a la que el Señor Tenebroso torturaba en su salón.

Meses después sus rodillas estaban tan ensangrentadas y doloridas por las caídas que sus zancadas se volvieron más cortas así que, cabizbajo, apoyaba los pies en el suelo con mayor inseguridad pues cada vez tenía más claro que de un momento a otro éste se abriría para enseñarle que su sendero finalizaba en el Infierno. El niño ilusionado que había recibido con orgullo una marca a fuego en su alma había muerto. Sólo queda un adolescente que sabe a ciencia cierta que va a cometer actos atroces, mucho peores a los cometidos antes, que se aferra a que por lo menos está avanzando, alcanzando una meta que huele demasiado a azufre.

El rubio acaba de desabotonarle la camisa y le recorre el abdomen con suavidad, viajando desde el borde del sujetador hasta el encaje de las bragas, como un peregrino que marcha una y otra vez por el mismo lugar en busca de la expiación. Entonces se da cuenta de no tiene tiempo para el perdón de quién jamás creyó en él, de que no hay redención para alguien que está dispuesto a terminar lo que ha empezado. A su historia le quedan pocas páginas para finalizar y ahora necesita saber si la dirección que tomó terminará en algo diferente a lo que prevé su pesimismo, se pregunta si habrá un giro inesperado, uno de esos de los que sólo se benefician los del bando contrario.

Necesita que ella le diga que todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que hará, tiene disculpa. Que en la guerra no hay crímenes morales, que el fin siempre justifica los medios. Pero Pansy sigue de espaldas a él, conteniendo escalofríos cada vez que las yemas acarician la piel de su estómago. Y Draco siente entonces el rechazo en su mutismo, nota cómo los pilares que lo sostenían, ésos que había construido ella, están siendo derribados a patadas.

Aplasta con todo su peso a la chica, empotrándola furiosamente contra la estantería, deseando, urgiendo que ella le haga entender el porqué. Ha intentado encontrar solo la respuesta, arrastrándose por la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo. En vano. Quiere su ayuda, maldita sea, pero se niega a pedírsela. Quiere olvidar, no pensar durante lo poco que le queda antes de enfrentarse a todos sus temores.

Baja la mano hasta situarla entre las piernas de Pansy y traza círculos vagos entre la humedad de su ropa interior, preguntándose si hará juego con la de esos ojos oscuros en los que tantas veces se ha detenido. Pansy gime con voz queda y un susurro dentro de Draco le impide pensar con frialdad, es la coronación de un grito de impotencia: no queda ningún sitio donde esconderse, no hay posibilidad de huir junto a ella hasta que todo pase. Nadie en quién confiar, nadie que confíe en él. Todos esperan que recule, que trastrabille, que caiga. Aumenta el ritmo de la caricia, casi convertida en agresión, presa de la ansiedad que le quema por dentro. Con un gruñido le baja las bragas de un tirón, arañándole los muslos por el camino. Pero no se siente mejor cuando éstas caen hasta los tobillos de la Slytherin.

_Ayúdame_.

Pansy nota cómo él reposa la cabeza en su hombro, siente en la espalda su pecho subiendo y bajando y, a través de él, un corazón que parece retumbar en la estancia, danzando al compás de la muerte. Pero ella no se sabe los pasos del baile, es incapaz de seguirlo y cree que no es suficiente quedarse mirándolo desde una silla alejada de la pista, aplaudiendo sus movimientos. No es suficiente, ella no es suficiente.

No es capaz de bailar con él, ganar con él, morir con él. Sólo es capaz de inundar su mente de pensamientos sobre lo que podrían haber sido sus vidas y nunca serían. Imagina un mundo sin muggles, sin niños con cicatrices que amenacen la estabilidad de sus padres; un mundo en el que un chico de diecisiete años no tuviera que luchar por defender el honor de los magos, en el que tuviera que preocuparse únicamente por lo que haría al salir de Hogwarts.

Los hombros de ella se convulsionan en un llanto silencioso y algo en el estómago de Draco se contrae. El tiempo se le escapa, escurriéndose entre sus dedos cuando intenta atraparlo. Entonces se da cuenta, frustrado, de que no ha sabido valorar los minutos, las horas y los días que le han llevado hasta allí, hasta que ha llegado el punto en que se compromete a sacrificar su todo sólo por el valor de un segundo.

_Sálvame_.

—Ven —le susurra él al oído, sus labios incapaces de formular el ruego—. Recorre conmigo las venas de la historia.

No suplica, porque Draco Malfoy jamás se rebajaría a algo así. Pero en el estómago de Pansy se quiebran mil promesas de amor eterno cuando adivina que él conoce su negativa. La conoce, pero no la asume. No quiere hacerlo. Contiene un sollozo cuando se da cuenta de que no le queda nadie al que culpar por sus destinos, de que la realidad es tan simple que provoca que se sienta estúpida: caminaron juntos, a veces con las manos entrelazadas, a veces con los ceños fruncidos, odiándose y queriéndose; ella de manera obsesiva, él con un narcisismo que podría confundirse con desprecio. Pero juntos, siempre juntos. Hasta que llegaron a una intersección en la que cada uno quiso tirar por un lado, empujando al otro. Y ninguno cedió. Ahora están parados frente a sus futuros, mirándose desde la lejanía, sin querer ser el primero en agitar la mano para despedirse. Sin querer que el otro tenga suerte pues desean, con un egoísmo que sólo un verdadero Slytherin conoce, que el contrario se arrepienta por su elección y acuda a su encuentro.

Él apoya su mejilla en la de ella cuando la penetra y la chica no sabe a cuál de los dos pertenece la lágrima que baila en su barbilla.

Draco siempre pensó que el sexo no significaba más que una satisfacción física, una batalla perdida con gusto ante las hormonas. A veces era la constatación de su hombría, a veces un pasatiempo tintado de un _algo más_ en el que prefería no fijarse. Para Pansy era la manera más fácil de expresar todos los sentimientos que le burbujeaban en el estómago, era un _te quiero_ escondido en los gemidos, un secreto oculto entre sábanas de raso verde.

La forma era siempre la misma, embestidas rápidas y violentas, movimientos propios de la cadera de un egocéntrico que jamás pensó en nada más allá de la satisfacción propia. Gruñidos roncos ahogados en la garganta de él, suspiros a medio camino entre la queja y el placer liberados de entre los labios de ella.

Sin embargo ahora todo es distinto. Las embestidas siguen siendo brutales, pero tratan de recriminar el abandono, liberar el miedo y nublar las imágenes sobre lo que se avecina. No hay placer oculto tras el rencor que le guía y siente como lo que antes había sido un pasatiempo se torna una conversación muda que ninguno de los dos quiere finalizar pues, cuando eso pase, habrá llegado el momento de mirar al frente y afrontar sus porvenires. Solos. Aun estando rodeados de enmascarados que luchan por la misma causa, de exiliados que rezan por sus familiares y amigos. _Solos_. No habrá más halagos que hagan crecerse a Draco, tampoco brazos pálidos y miradas de soslayo que sujeten a Pansy cuando se sienta desfallecer. Cuando en menos de una hora se fijen en su diestra un hueco les recordará con malicia ese último encuentro.

Por la cabeza de Draco corre una sucesión difusa de escenas en las que ella le coge de la mano y le dice que siempre estará a su lado.

_Mentirosa_.

Los nudillos de Pansy se ponen blancos por la fuerza con la que se agarra a la balda de la estantería, sin poder evitar comparar los libros que caen al suelo con historias de soldados abatidos en la batalla. El llanto agónico se cuela entre su boca, que permanece abierta para emitir gemidos mediante los cuales le ruega que abandone. Pero en la lengua las lágrimas le saben a una despedida que no quiere aceptar.

Draco aumenta el ritmo, componiendo un _crescendo_ con el que trata de decirle que no hay vuelta atrás. Que nunca la hubo. No estaba en su mano rechazar la oferta que le impusieron. Y ahora, cuando muerde con rencor el hombro de ella entre jadeos cada vez más ásperos, quiere hacerle ver que él sabe que va a perder, que va a sufrir, pero vendió su alma para obtener un beneficio mayor: se condenó casi sin darse cuenta al firmar un contrato con la muerte en el que no tuvo tiempo de leer la letra pequeña, encontró un camino y creyó que le llevaría hasta la gloria. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y al principio creyó que todo saldría bien, que las promesas de victoria eran un hecho indiscutible. Sin embargo, a medida que se adentraba en la oscuridad se daba cuenta de que la luz que había a su espalda se volvía más pequeña, más borrosa, más lejana. Hasta que al final dejó de existir, la puerta por la que había entrado con la cabeza alta y pasos seguros se había cerrado. No había salida. Ahora sólo le queda seguir avanzando y, aunque en el fondo le complazca que Pansy piense que lucha por un bien mayor, por una causa justa, sabe que no hay ni un ápice de altruismo en sus acciones. Jamás lo hubo. Vendió su alma por él mismo, por narcisismo, orgullo, egocentrismo. Luchará no por los magos de sangre pura, sino por él como miembro de éstos. Tratará de desbaratar los planes de Potter no para que el Lord pueda cumplir sus objetivos, sino para que ellos venzan y el estatus de su familia quede intacto. Él. Siempre él. Sin embargo un pesimismo punzante le induce a pensar que tropezará en el camino, que perderá, que morirá. Por eso quiere que Pansy se enorgullezca por haber demostrado ser un Slytherin hasta el final, por hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus fines ebrio de ambición; quiere que le haga creer puede lograr eso que jamás podrá realizar.

Mira hacia el techo con los ojos vidriosos cuando las contracciones en su abdomen le anuncian las últimas notas de su canción. Siente cómo las rodillas de Pansy tiemblan y contiene el impulso de abrazarla para sostenerla, no quiere alargarlo más. Aprieta la mandíbula mientras gira la cara hacia la ventana, percatándose de que el Sol se esconde en un horizonte pintado de sangrientas nubes. Es la hora. Se aparta de ella dando un paso hacia atrás y la observa deslizarse lentamente hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, aún de espaldas a él, aún sin mirarlo. El sonido que hace la cremallera de su bragueta al subir corta el silencio.

Pansy no puede contenerse más y rompe a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos en un burdo intento de no sacar a relucir toda su amargura. Llora, no sabe por cuánto tiempo, con él a su espalda sin acercarse o alejarse. Las lágrimas parecen rebasar su control, escurriéndose a través de sus dedos entreabiertos. Como cada vez que una historia termina, ella piensa en cómo empezó. Los recuerdos salen a borbotones impidiéndola respirar: un niño de un pelo rubio casi blanco de la mano de una mujer en el dintel de su puerta, tiene una expresión airada y lo primero que le dice es que su madre lo ha obligado a ir; unos enormes ojos grises brillando cuando monta en su nueva escoba de juguete; un anillo con forma de serpiente que los ata a Slytherin mucho antes de los once años; un beso en un cuarto de baño muy diferente al que dan los príncipes azules; una caricia en el cuello escudada en una mueca desdeñosa… Si le preguntaran a Pansy cuándo empezó a querer a Draco Malfoy, diría que no lo sabe, que _siempre fue así_. Incluso ahora, cuando sabe que todo ha acabado, tiene la certeza de que siempre _será_ así. Por mucho que sus caminos se alejen, por mucho que el orgullo les impida retroceder y correr a buscar al otro, por mucho que él muera esa noche, siempre _será_ así.

—Lo siento —susurra muy bajito, sin saber siquiera si el chico lo ha escuchado.

Draco la mira por última vez, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se pierde unos segundos más en la curva de su cuello, deleitándose con el mechón que parece acariciarlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se arquean lentamente hacia arriba, casi tan altas como la nostalgia que revolotea en el aire antes de tiempo, la piel de sus mejillas se arruga formando los hoyuelos que Pansy no volverá a rozar, y sus ojos se estrechan a causa de un gesto que jamás ha ensayado ante el espejo: una sonrisa de verdad. Una tras la que no habrá carcajadas, sino lágrimas, una que no habla de felicidad, sino de tristeza, una que no empieza, sino acaba. Una que ella no ve, que nunca verá.

Da media vuelta y levanta con pesadez el pie derecho para dar el primero de sus últimos pasos. Cuando la planta del zapato reposa finalmente en el suelo tras el breve avance, acaricia la varita que guarda en el bolsillo tratando de extraer de ella la magia que parece guiar a los estúpidos a una batalla que no pueden ganar.

Dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos. Sin mirar atrás.

Su determinación se repone, su barbilla se alza, sus hombros se cuadran.

Cinco pasos, seis pasos, siete pasos. Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_"Quisieron ocupar un lugar en el mundo pero todas las plazas de los sitios respetables estaban cogidas. Ya no cabían. Así que se quedaron despiertos para perseguir un sueño que se troca pesadilla."_

* * *

***NOTA**.

A Kaolla, Kao, KO, **Anna**. Porque me caes mal, porque me obligas a hacer por esto mismo 600 Km en un día, porque no aguanto nuestras memeces por el _eme ese ene_, ni nuestras charlas sobre cosas absurdas que encierran los secretos del universo, porque nunca me río con nuestras reparticiones de maridos, porque sabes que sobras en la Horda de Pelos Lilas. Pero, sobre todo, porque este es mi modo de demostrar cosas que jamás digo porque me parecen mariconadas. Porque soy así y porque tú eres así.

Y ahora para que lo entienda el resto, XD. Muchas gracias por haber leído esto, muchas más gracias a los que me dejéis vuestra opinión sobre el particular. Llevo desquiciándome con siete cochinas páginas más de una semana por lo que esta vez, mucho más que veces anteriores, necesito saber qué opináis al respecto de mi visión sobre el motivo de la separación de esta grandísima pareja (a mí parecer la mejor de todas la canon de la obra de Rowling). Por si os caben dudas: está situado justo antes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, cuando Voldemort ya sabe que Harry irá a por el horrocrux a la Sala de los Menesteres y avanzan ambos hacia el castillo. No es un AU (yo no me gasto de eso), por lo que evidentemente Draco no muere pero, en mi opinión, eso no quita el hecho de que ambos, él y Pansy, pensaran que era lo más lógico.

Ya solo me queda desear que hayáis disfrutado (y sufrido, que yo lo he pasado fatal XD) leyendo la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Algo que no habría podido llevar a cabo sin el apoyo tremendo de **Ninfa**, **Atenea** y, sobre todo, **Källa**, que me asesoró como sólo una Slytherin sabe hacerlo. Porque ella seguirá siendo la mano enguantada en verde que maneja el tiempo.

Nos vemos en _Mortífago_.


End file.
